


Love Song

by sooyeollie



Series: Songs for Chansoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyeollie/pseuds/sooyeollie
Summary: How can you write a love song when your heart isn’t in it?





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series where I’ll write chansoo au based on the songs that my friends sent me on twitter.

Ask anyone in the school about who Park Chanyeol is and you will only get positive adjectives. There's one person, however, who won't give you a pleasant adjective about the school's heartthrob, basketball team captain, Park Chanyeol. And that is none other than the school student body president, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is very well known in the school as someone who is hard to please, he's brutally honest and he doesn't care who you are, if you ain't doing the job right, you're a dead meat to him. Even though this cold heartless image is attached to Kyungsoo, many girls and boys are still lining up to date him. Because under that cold image, Kyungsoo has his own soft side (at least according to his admirers), he writes music - amazing lyrics filled with beautiful adjectives and melodies. Smart, good leadership skill, musically talented, mysterious, who doesn't want that?

"C'mon Yeol, you're not still single, are you?" Minseok asks as he's drying his hair with a towel.

"Of course not, are you kidding me? Me? Single? Pfft." Chanyeol puts on his clothes, hair still wet from the shower.

"Who's that unlucky person?" Yixing comes in, still with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Someone hard to get." Chanyeol brags.

"Do Kyungsoo? Wow." Junmyeon joins in.

”Of course.” he says, not even realizing what he’s agreeing to.

Chanyeol is doomed, he didn't think his little lie would get too far. He was hoping that his teammates would think that he's dating one of the cheerleader captains, Byun Baekhyun, it'd be easier to ask him to comply with his lie. But now it's Do Kyungsoo? They're absolutely right, he's definitely someone hard to get. The hardest.

 

 

*

 

 

"Kyungsoo? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Chanyeol barges in. He’s already risking his life by interrupting Kyungsoo’s private time, now he’s going to risk even more for what he wants to talk about,

"What do you want, Park? Need another luxurious facility for your team?" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, challenging the captain. "Hmm?"

"Uh, no, it's more like, how do I say this?" Chanyeol scratches his nape, he's fidgeting on his feet. He has never been like this even when he's faced with Do Kyungsoo. He ponders on his thought for a few seconds. He can't look weak right now, he must appear confident if he wants to get the smaller to comply.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, looking straight at Kyungsoo, flashing his infamous grin, "Date me."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before heading to his piano seat, humming some tunes before scribbling something on his music book.

"I'm serious."

Kyungsoo acts like he doesn't even see nor hear Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is growing frustrated, his friends are outside, peeking through the window to see if it's true that he's dating the mysterious guy. He decides to just _'fuck it'_ , he cups Kyungsoo's face before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Kyungsoo tries to push him away, but Chanyeol decides to deepen the kiss, forcing Kyungsoo to comply. When they pull away, Kyungsoo manages to catch a glimpse of the boys who were spying on them.

"Is this like a bet or something?" Kyungsoo asks, wiping his lips slowly with his thumb, to the people outside this gesture may look suggestive, like Kyungsoo is teasing Chanyeol for more kisses.

"No, I swear it's not. It's just that I accidentally told them that I'm dating you and they wanted me to prove it, so please date me."

Kyungsoo hums as he thinks about it, "What do I get in return?"

As if on cue, girls from different classes start showing up in front of the door, trying to get a glimpse of Kyungsoo and maybe Chanyeol too, they’re the most wanted guys in the school after all.

"See those people?" Chanyeol points at the smitten looking girls.

"What about them?"

"Don't they annoy you?"

"They do, but what can I do? I can't just yell at them to stay away from me, I'm the student body president."

"Well," Chanyeol caresses Kyungsoo's cheek with his thumb. "If you date me, real or not, they won't bother you. No one could touch you."

"But you're touching me right now.."

"Well, except for me. So what do you say?"

Kyungsoo glances slightly at the people staring at them, "Fine." Kyungsoo leans in to kiss Chanyeol, sealing their deal.

 

 

*

 

 

"Kyungsoo, can you please write me a love song?"

"What? Why?"

"It's just that my teammates still don't fully convinced that we're together."

"That's because we're not." Kyungsoo scoffs, busying himself with his music note again.

"Please?" Chanyeol uses his puppy eyes to persuade the songwriter. "Everyone knows you write songs, and does it really make sense if you've never written at least one for you boyfriend?"

"We're not real boyfriends."

"But they think we are," Chanyeol sighs. "If you don't do it, then those people will start annoying you again, they'll start chasing you again. You know how everyone used to think no one could ever win you, right? Now they’ll think that it’s possible to date you because well, according to what they know, I already won you.”

Chanyeol has a point, but Kyungsoo still doesn’t want to do it, he’s conflicted. He sighs, "I'll think about it."

"I expect nothing more. Thank you, Soo." Chanyeol's smile returns before he kisses Kyungsoo's cheek.

Chanyeol left the room before Kyungsoo could hit him because of the kiss. Kyungsoo sits in the music room by himself, trying to get one positive adjective about his 'boyfriend' but he really can't. He stares at his blank page, tapping his foot. It's hard to write a song when you're forced to do it, especially a love song for someone you dislike.

"I don’t wanna write you a love song, I won't write you a love song." Kyungsoo says as he writes the same words. He stares at it, he truly doesn't wanna write Park Chanyeol a love song. He's sick and tired of all the kisses he has to give and receive every single day. He's tired of having to attend Chanyeol's basketball games every single time, even during practices. At this point he doesn't even care if he is back to how it was, having prying eyes and smitten looks wherever he goes. Then more ideas are starting to flow.

 

 

*

 

 

"Now, we have a surprise performance by our very own student body president, Do Kyungsoo." Jongdae says to the microphone.

Kyungsoo steps to the center of the basketball court, eyes searching for his 'boyfriend'. Oh there he is, in his basketball uniform, ready to play against their opponents from another school. Kyungsoo sits on the piano seat, takes a deep breath, finally he's going to be free from Chanyeol. He presses the keys on the piano then he starts singing.

_**"Head under water and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that."** _

He could see that Chanyeol's teammates are hitting his "boyfriend”, they probably thought that Kyungsoo's lyrics mean that Kyungsoo is having a hard time breathing because he's so in love with Chanyeol. If only they knew what's coming.

_**"Blank stares at blank pages, no easy way to say this."** _

The basketball team, the people who are smitten for Kyungsoo, and their shipers are cooing at the lyrics. How hard could it be to confess your love for your own boyfriend, they probably thought. Chanyeol blushes, probably faking it, Kyungsoo thought.

_**"I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.."** _

Shocked. Surprised.

But Kyungsoo is smiling.

_**  
"I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this if you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay.”** _

Fuck it, he’s tired of pretending to be Chanyeol’s boyfriend. He glances at Chanyeol before singing the next line.

_**”If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today."** _

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, and he could tell that Chanyeol and the whole school get the message. Kyungsoo is definitely not in love with the basketball captain. He's saying goodbye. He's finally free.

"Do Kyungsoo, you just made me want to win your heart for real." Chanyeol says to himself. Starting that very moment it's Chanyeol's personal mission to pursue Do Kyungsoo and make Kyungsoo fall in love with him until Kyungsoo can't stop writing love songs for him.


End file.
